Horror
Synopsis After have watched a Horror Movie called Cherry Gumball and MeeMee gets Emotionally Scared Fan Fiction (Fic begins with Gumball coming out of the Movie store and suddenly bumps into one of the store's Workers who is wearing a Film costume to promote the Store) Worker: Oh, Sorry kid. Gumball: Ha! Nice Costume! (Runs away) Worker: Hey this Costume is good! Worker:................They force me to wear this! (Later when it has Turn dark Fireball, MeeMee, and Gumball is sitting on the couch in the livingroom) Fireball: I Got the snacks! (Shows the Bowl with Popcorn and Soda) Gumball: I Got the movie! Fireball: What, But I thought we were going to see The Wizard of Oz! Gumball: Fireball, That movie is so Old! Fireball: What! It's Aguilera's Favorite Movie. We always Watch it together! Gumball: What has Aguilera to do with Our Movie night? Fireball: Whatever what is the Movie Called? Gumball: (Shows the Movie Cover where the Description says Cherry) ''The Movie is Called ''Cherry. Fireball: NO! Gumball it's a Horror Movie. Fireball: Last time you saw a Horror Movie! Fireball: I Have to sit by your Side All the night while you slept! Gumball: Ah! Come on it's from the 70's, what could possibly Go wrong! MeeMee: Yeah! (Gumball puts the Disk into the DVD Player and the Movie starts) (The TV shows the Description Cherry) Fireball: What is this Movie even about?! Gumball: It is the story of a socially outcast teenage girl named Cherry Black who discovers she possesses latent psisonic power which seems to flare up when she becomes angry or otherwise distressed. Carrie's powers become apparent after her humiliation by her peers, teachers, and abusive mother, eventually resulting in tragedy! Gumball and MeeMee: Hahaha! totally Awesome! (Later the movie has ended) (Fireball is laying on the Couch sleeping) Fireball: (Wakes up) What what.. Fireball: (Yawn) Man that movie flopped! (Gumball and MeeMee is sittin on the Couch Totally scared and Paralyzed) Fireball: Uh... Gumball and MeeMee, Are you Okay? (Later when Fireball, MeeMee, and Gumball are Sleeping in there, Gumball and MeeMee is having a Nightmare) (Gumball and MeeMee is in a Ballroom who is set on Fire they tries to Escape but Cherry Stops) Cherry Demonic: You just think you could Ran away like that!!!? Gumball: NO! Don't do me Anything! MeeMee: Please! Cherry: You are Going to pay! (Cherry Throws Gumball and MeeMee into the Fire By her Psychic Powers) (Gumball and MeeMee wakes up) Gumball and MeeMee: (Loud Scream) Fireball: Ugh! Gumball, it's the Third time this Night! Gumball: Sorry! I Keep having Nightmares! Fireball: Then Dream Like you're in a Candyland Or something like that! Gumball: OK (Falls asleep again) (Gumball and MeeMee now Dreams that he is Happy Walking in a Candyland full of Candy and Bunnies) Gumball: Oh! I'm so happy! MeeMee: Me too! Chocolate bunny: Hi Gumball and MeeMee! Gumball: Hi Talking Chocolate Bunny I love you! Chocolate Bunny: Love you too! (Then Cherry Suddenly appears and the Candyland becomes a Fireland) Cherry: NOT SO FAST! Gumball: (Gumball gives a Loud Scream) Fireball: UGH! (Fireball Jumps down on the floor and walks over to Gumball) Fireball: Gumball you should never have Seen that Movie! Fireball: Because now you Have Nightmares!! Fireball: AND I CAN'T SLEEP!! Gumball: I Know And I'm Very sorry! (Begins crying) Fireball: Oh Gumball take it easy! Fireball: Just try Thinking on something else. Gumball: (stops Crying) Okay I will try that! Fireball: I'm going back to bed. Gumball: Wait! Gumball: Couldn't you sleep in my Bed? Fireball: What Heck no! Gumball: (Puppy eyes and Small tears) Fireball: Okay! I will sleep in your bed. Gumball: Good! Fireball: Move a Little. (Fireball goes into Gumball's Bed and begins to sleep but when Gumball takes his Arms around him) Gumball: I Feel safe in your arms! (The Next Day In the Class room Where Miss Simian is telling the Students about her Date with Principal brown) Miss Simian: And it was the most Beautyful Sunset I've ever seen!, And then we went over to Nigel's House and He Ba- Aguilera: Miss Simian isnt that Just something You are Making up Because your Life is so Totally Boring? (The Students break out in Laughing) Miss Simian: QUIET! Miss Simian: It is True! Aguilera: Yeah Like that Time you said that you Walked with him on the Beach for Five Hours! (The Students breaks out in an even more Harder Laugher) (While Gumball and MeeMee is Nervously Glaring at Miss Simian) (Gumball and MeeMee gets an Illusion of Cherry Again) Cherry: GUMBALL and MEEMEE! Now I'AM Gonna Kill YOU And Burn YOU UP IN FLAMES! (Illusion ends) (Gumball and MeeMee Gives a Loud Scream and Runs over to one of the Windows and Jumps out of it and Class stops laughing and glares Flabbergasted) Fireball: Uh Oh. Penny who is Sitting next to him: What Uh Oh? Fireball: I will Tell you about it later. (Akward Smile) (Later in the Hallway) Penny: So why did Gumball and MeeMee Jump out of the Window? Fireball: Okay Let me Explain! Fireball: Last Friday Night, Me, MeeMee, and Gumball was Watching a Horror Movie Penny: A Horror Movie?! (Upset) Fireball: It was Called Cherry and.. Penny: You Idiot! Don't you know that Gumball and MeeMee cannot Stand Horror movies! Fireball: But it wasn't me- Penny: You Probably Made Him Watch that Movie! Because you love to Hurt him! Fireball: Penny, you Don't Understand! Penny: Oh Yes! Fireball I Understand! Penny: YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER! Fireball: NO PENNY! (Desperate and Nervous) (Penny Kicks Fireball in the Groin) Fireball: (Low High-Pitched Scream) (Fireball falls down on the floor in Pain) Penny: That Can Learn you! (Penny walks Away) Fireball: (Pain) What..is..wrong..with her? (Gumball and MeeMee Comes) Gumball: Wow! What happend to you?! Fireball:(Pain) Penny..She kicked me in the Buns.. Gumball: She Really did that! (Fireball nods slowly) Gumball:Wow....Cool. Gumball: Well Anyways! Mr.Small Would like to give me some Therapy to help with my Problem! (Fireball gets up) Fireball: Yeah Well! Good for you! At least you didn't get Kicked in the Buns By some Girl. You thought was your Friend!! Gumball: Yeah, yeah, Right. Gumball: But Mr.Small Said it would be good if you came too! Fireball: To what? Gumball: Support me! You're my brother! MeeMee: And you're my friend! Fireball: Yeah, Tell that to Penny! she Thinks I am the Worst Brother Ever! Gumball: Hmmmm..Kinda True. (Gumball and MeeMee walks off to Mr.Small's Office) Fireball: HEY! I'm a Good Brother! Fireball: I Make your Homework everyday! (Fireball walks after him) Gumball: Can you walk a little Faster Fireball! Fireball: Sorry! It is hard to Walk When you have Been Kicked in the Planets! (At Mr.Small's Office) Mr.Small: Okay, Gumball and MeeMee, Mr.small: What is the Problem who is Bugging you? Gumball: You see, Last Friday night, MeeMee and I Watched a Movie Called Cherry Gumball: That Really scared the Snot out of me and her! Gumball: And Since! MeeMee and I have'd Illusions of Her Trying to kill me! Gumball: And it's all Fireball's Fault because he Choose the movie! Fireball: What!? Fireball: It was you who Choose the Movie! Fireball: So Technically its your own Fault this is Happening to you! Mr.Small: Boys, boys! Don't argue! Mr.Small: Because, (Gumball and MeeMee gets another Cherry Illusion) Cherry: I WILL KILL YOU GUMBALL AND MEEMEE!!!! (Gumball and MeeMee's illusion ends) Gumball and MeeMee: AAAAAAAAAAAHH!H CHERRY! Mr.Small: What! (Gumball takes his stool and throws it on Mr.Small and he Faints) Fireball: GUMBALL AND MEEMEE! Fireball: You Low Intellegent Dog! Fireball: I Think you just Killed Mr.Small! Gumball: No, Didn't He's still Breathing. (Later at the Detention Room, Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball is having Detention) Fireball:...I Cannot Believe it! Fireball: I'am Getting a Detention Because of your Actions! Fireball: I Didn't Do Anthing! AiAi: Hello! MeeMee: How you got Detention? AiAi: You don't want even know... Gumball: At least your Not having Scary Illusions of a Girl trying to Mock you! (Fireball's lays his head down at the table infront of him and Groans) MeeMee: At least, That memory is gone! Gumball: So... MeeMee: I got to go! My 30 mintune Detention is over. (Then, AiAi and MeeMee left the room) Fireball: That's leaves the two of us.... Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions